Atrapados en el laberinto de miradas
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Jack Frost estuvo toda su vida atrapado en una torre por culpa de un hombre maligno llamado Pitch. Pero un día llega hasta ahí un conejo fugitivo que cambiará todo. BunnyxJack. Basado en Enredados.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: The rise of the guardians pertenece a Dreamworks y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Enredados pertenece a Disney.

Summary: Jack Frost estuvo toda su vida atrapado en una torre por culpa de un hombre maligno llamado Pitch. Pero un día llega hasta ahí un conejo fugitivo que cambiará todo. BunnyxJack. Basado en Enredados.

Personajes: Jack Frost (Espíritu de Invierno), Bunnymund (Conejo de Pascua), Pitch Black (El coco)

**Atrapados en el laberinto de miradas.**

**Prólogo.**

Un día como cualquier otro ocurrió un hecho muy importante. En pleno invierno en una aldea cercana a los lagos congelados cayó un copo de nieve muy diferente del resto (Bien, eso no es exactamente una novedad), ese solo copo, tan pequeño entre las montañas blandas de blanco inmaculado llamó la atención del hombre de la luna, que lleno de gracia iluminó el pequeño tesoro cristalino, provocando halos de luz en diferentes direcciones, casi causando una aurora boreal en miniatura.

Este hecho tan especial acabó cuando el diminuto copo cayó en una hoja de césped escarchada, volviéndose una gota de rocío y resbalando suavemente a través de ella, cayendo con un tintineo en el suelo, haciendo que una tenue luz emanara de la zona y una flor esculpida delicadamente en hielo se alzara.

Ese espectáculo maravilloso fue apreciado por un hombre que yacía acostado a un lado en el bosque. Aquel hombre herido se acercó casi arrastrando a ver la pequeña planta de apariencia artificial y la acarició suavemente con la yema del dedo, segundos después un susurro suave le inundó los oídos, recitando una pequeña frase.

"Soy un libro de nieve, una espaciosa mano, una pradera, un círculo que espera, pertenezco a la tierra y a su invierno" **(*)**

Muchos años después, en un poblado cercano gobernado por la monarquía, había un rey y una reina, ambos amables, ambos sinceros, ambos muy buenos gobernantes… Esta pareja era amada por todos, por lo que no era de extrañar la felicidad del pueblo al enterarse pronto de que su amada reina se encontraba embarazada. Así como tampoco era extraño que todos se asustaran cuando todo empezó a complicarse.

Un rumor de otros lares hablaban de un hombre que se hallaba en vida eterna y esplendor gracias a una flor mágica hecha del hielo más puro del que se conociera. El cómo se había enterado la gente seguía siendo desconocido, pero nadie se atrevía a ir por ella, conocedores de que la ira del infierno caería sobre todo aquel que siquiera pensara en arrebatársela a su dueño… Sin embargo, todos los guardias/yetis de palacio se apresuraron a buscarla sin descanso alguno, sabiendo que sería la última oportunidad que tenían.

No fue sino cuando ya comenzaban a rendirse que lograron encontrarla, rodeada por un manto de nieve oscura que mucho les costó remover. Corrieron alegres por el hallazgo donde el rey, que enseguida ordenó derretir la flor y hacer un té con ella.

Ese té salvó al bebé… Pero para la reina resultó ser demasiado tarde.

North, como se le conocía al rey, sostenía al pequeño en sus grandes brazos mientras no podía evitar llorar.

—Tu nombre será Jack…—le dijo con muchas lágrimas en las mejillas, pero sonriendo al poder ver a su adorado hijo. Se encontraba destrozado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Jack tenía el cabello de un blanco puro cual manto de nieve, la piel pálida y los ojos de un tono azul brillante que parecía sobrenatural. Lo dejó con cuidado en su cuna, poniéndole en su pequeña mano un collar de tela azul oscuro con una pequeña piedra azulada con una "J" en medio. Aquel había ido hecho por su madre, especialmente para su niño.

North sonrió con cariño y con cuidado se retiró, dejando que el pequeño durmiera mientras él y los aldeanos hacían ceremonia por la muerte de la reina.

Los yetis custodiaban el sueño del menor desde fuera de la puerta de la habitación del heredero… Pero claro, no contaban con que alguien podría entrar por la ventana.

A media noche un rastro se arena negra se abrió paso por entre las rendijas de la ventana, dentro del cuarto formando un hombre alto, de piel gris y cabello negro; Pitch Black, el dueño original de la flor.

—Soy un libro de nieve… una espaciosa mano… una pradera…—mientras recitaba los ojos del bebé empezaron a abrirse, mostrando unos irises resplandecientes que le miraban curioso. En ese momento sintió una ráfaga de viento y como sus heridas se sanaban, sonrió con malignidad— ¿Tendré que arrancarle el ojo a este niño? —Rió en voz baja, acercando la mano suavemente a su cara, pero cuando intentó arrancar el globo ocular el niño comenzó a llorar haciendo que su mano se congelara. Pitch gruñó, tomando a Jack entre sus brazos y desapareciendo ambos en una nube de arena negra justo en el momento en que los yetis entraron al cuarto.

North estaba desconsolado cuando se enteró, y demandó buscar a su hijo por todos los rincones del mundo, pero luego de unos años parecía ser el único que aun albergaba esperanza. Era por eso que cada año, ese día de invierno hacía aparecer una blanca aurora boreal en el cielo, sonriendo y recordándose de que podría volver a ver a su hijo.

El tiempo pasó al igual que los inviernos, pero siempre Pitch se encontró incapaz de arrancar los ojos del niño, quedando sin más opción que cuidarlo. Sabiendo lo riesgoso que eso resultaba creó una torre de materia oscura oculta en el lugar más recóndito del reino, donde muy pocas personas eran capaces de llegar intactos; y ahí fue donde encerró a Jack, haciéndole ver la falsa ilusión de que él era su padre "protector" y cada noche alimentando sus miedos con pesadillas sobre el mundo exterior.

—Padre…—cuando el niño había ya cumplido siete años se decidió a preguntar, luchando contra sus inseguridades ocultas y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo— ¿Puedo acompañarte afuera?

Pitch enarcó la ceja, mirando fijamente a Jack, esperando con impaciencia que recitara el poema que le había enseñado y que activaba sus milagrosas curaciones.

— ¿Enloqueciste Jack? —Preguntó con su voz fría—fuera está lleno de gente extraña, animales malignos… Violadores, asaltantes y objetos punzantes, ¿por qué querrías salir? Aquí estás bien—le tomó los hombros obligando que se sentara frente de él—ahora, recítale un poco a… papá—sentía asco cuando lo pronunciaba—estoy muy cansado luego de venir hasta aquí…

—Sí padre—comenzó con el poema fingiéndose resignado ante lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, Jack no planeaba darse por vencido y cada año en su cumpleaños se quedaba despierto hasta tarde mirando por la ventana para poder ver el extraño halo de luz blanca que flotaba por todas partes.

Jack sonrió, aquella luz era lo único que hacía que quisiera salir, pues sus pesadillas le hacían no querer irse, sin embargo…

Aquel halo parecía estar hecho solamente para él, y es por eso, que él sabía… Sabía que un día iría a verlo, era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

**-Fin del prólogo-**

**(*) Jardín de invierno – Pablo Neruda. (Quería poner un original mío pero no se me ocurrió nada)**

Vale, empecé este nuevo proyecto ya que empecé a escribir de nuevo –celebra- eh… Bien, a por ello xD me he basado en la película y se me ha ocurrido hacer esta adaptación luego de leer el fanfic PitchxJack "Enredados en el frío" basado también en ella y escrito brillantemente por Paola-Uchiha-Haruno (Me encanta). Pero advierto enseguida, mi versión será muy diferente ¡No se la pierdan! ;)


	2. El deseo de cumpleaños

Disclaimer: The rise of the guardians pertenece a Dreamworks y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Enredados pertenece a Disney.

Summary: Jack Frost estuvo toda su vida atrapado en una torre por culpa de un hombre maligno llamado Pitch. Pero un día llega hasta ahí un conejo fugitivo que cambiará todo. BunnyxJack. Basado en Enredados.

Personajes: Jack Frost (Espíritu de Invierno), Bunnymund (Conejo de Pascua), Pitch Black (El coco)

Atrapados en el laberinto de miradas.

**Capítulo 1: "El deseo de cumpleaños."**

Jack bufó haciendo una nueva marca en la pared junto a la de su calendario, estas marcas en el muro haciéndole de cuentas para recordar sus cumpleaños. Dieciocho ya, dieciocho pequeñas marcas… Pitch no tendía a celebrarle el aniversario, por lo que no resultaba una sorpresa que con frecuencia olvidara la fecha y el número, obligándolo a llevar esas dos cuentas. (Claro, sin tomar en cuenta que quizás se había saltado algún día u otro como le pasó en otras ocasiones)

Sonrió suavemente al darse cuenta de cuánto había crecido ya y se acercó la ventana, mirando en los alrededores para solo ver sectores teñidos de negro y en la lejanía unos cuantos puntos de color blanco.

—Hoy le diré…—sonrió suavemente mientras caminaba junto a su cama de donde colgaba una jaula con barrotes de arena oscura— ¡Hoy le diré! —Repitió picando suavemente con el dedo a la criaturita que dormía dentro, una pequeña hada de color verde con apariencia de colibrí. Baby tooth se removió para luego despertar lentamente, enseguida se formó una puerta entre los barrotes y salió por ella antes que desapareciera.

A su "padre" no le había hecho muy feliz su amiga cuando la encontró. Naturalmente, Jack Frost siendo un niño tuvo que perder los dientes de leche en algún momento, fue cuando perdió el primero que lo dejó en el cajón de su mesita de noche y en plena madrugada se encontró con una pequeña hada desesperada tratando de salir de la cerradura donde se había atascado. La hadita se hizo su amiga en el resto de la noche y a la mañana siguiente se negó en rotundo a recitarle a su padre si hacía que ella se fuera. ¿Cuento corto? Se quedó con ella, pero en la noche debía dormir en esa jaula para evitar que escapara y era solamente ella quien podía recolectar sus dientes.

Fuera como fuera, Jack no podía estar más feliz de tener a alguien con quien conversar siendo que Pitch iba por tiempos tan cortos a visitarlo.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos mientras esperamos? —Sonrió suavemente, la pequeña hada sintió en su radar interno que un diente se había caído en algún otro punto del mundo y por instinto se lanzó en dirección a la ventana—ey, espera—le detuvo su amigo—sabes que tendremos problemas si salimos… Además—sintió escalofríos pero respiró hondo para calmarse, las pesadillas volvían a su mente—es peligroso ahí afuera…

Se alejó de la ventana y caminó rumbo a una zona de la torre que tenía varios postes de madera, algunos con coloridos diseños y otros en su color original. Jack tomó uno de estos últimos, para luego apuntarlos con su cayado y hacer algunas figuras intrincadas. Cuando se encontró satisfecho tomó un tarro de pintura y lo arrojó con fuerza al poste, para luego derretir la escarcha logrando que solo quedara la pintura.

Miró y suspiró, ya había hecho una pintura, ¿qué más podía hacer? Se acercó al estante sobre su cama tomando los pocos libros de cuentos que tenía. Baby tooth le seguía suavemente, escuchando los cuentos en voz alta. Momentos después de terminar Jack se encontró aburrido nuevamente.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá papá? —Preguntó al aire a sabiendas que su amiga también lo ignoraba—Yo… yo ya quiero salir.

Mientras tanto en el poblado a la lejanía dos animales demasiado grandes como para ser normales se escabullían por entre los techos de las casas, gruñendo por el contacto de la nieve con sus extremidades.

—Odio la maldita nieve, la próxima vez iré a un pueblo cerca de un volcán—se frotaba las patas un enorme conejo gris que no podía estar más enojado con todo esto—y lejos de ti.

—Una vez que cumplamos el trato te puedes ir y no nos veremos más…—respondió junto a él una marmota del mismo tamaño con pelaje marrón tampoco demasiado contento por tener que trabajar en equipo con él. Le jaló de la pata logrando un gruñido enfadado—vamos "Bunny"—dijo con voz burlona pasándole una cuerda, haciendo notar claramente que no tenía planeado bajar él.

En otras circunstancias le habría armado polémica, pero sabía que habían de trabajar rápido o probablemente todos los notarían. Lleno de ira le arrebató la cuerda y la enganchó al arnés de su pecho donde llevaba una gran cantidad de boomerangs, esperó a confirmar que su "compañero a la fuerza" tomara la cuerda antes de arrojarse.

El salón en que se metió estaba totalmente vacío de no ser por el pedestal en el centro conteniendo un collar de tela. Bajo en precio, pero de suficiente valor sentimental para el rey como para que el magnate que lo contrató pagara una buena suma. Tomó el objeto entre sus patas mullidas y lo puso en su arnés, dos segundos después sonó la alarma.

—Mierda—apretó los dientes mientras los yetis se metían, La Marmota (el sobrenombre en el mundo de la delincuencia de su muy odiado compañero) tiraba rápidamente de la cuerda y pronto se encontraron ambos en el techo corriendo para perderse de vista.

—Bien, esta vez es cierto, mis ojos no me engañaran de nuevo… Ahí viene—sonrió Jack mirando por el costado de la ventana para no verse desde afuera. Hace mucho esperaba con el corazón acelerado a que llegara su padre, y siendo así su vista le había jugado una mala pasada unas cuantas veces.

Corrió hacia su cama y se sentó, justo a tiempo para ver la arena oscura pasarse por la ventana formando poco a poco a un hombre en el cuarto, este se veía sinceramente mal, lleno de cortes.

—Ven acá Jack…—le llamó parándose frente a un espejo, el chico corrió a su lado y pronto se encontraron ambos reflejados— ¿lo ves Jack? ¿En tus ojos? ¿En mis heridas? —Preguntó con voz susurrante—miedo, dolor, desolación… ¿lo ves? —El menor tembló un poco y asintió—bien… no lo olvides.

—Bu-bueno padre…—trató de recomponerse del miedo abrumador que le floreció en el estómago—yo… de hecho quería decirte algo-

—Jack, Jack—lo calló palmeándole la cabeza—tú sabes lo cansado que llego… Recítame—se sentó en un banquito creado de su propia arena justo frente a Jack para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Claro, claro—accedió disgustado pero sin querer rendirse—Soy un libro de nieve, una espaciosa mano, una pradera, un círculo que espera, pertenezco a la tierra y a su invierno—habló tan rápido que era casi como si se tratara de una sola palabra. Pitch sorprendido recibió una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado que casi lo arrojó al suelo mientras los ojos de Jack expedían brillo azul, sus heridas cerraron tan rápidamente que resultó doloroso y eso lo puso algo de mal humor.

—Jack…—le regañó con voz de ultratumba, pero el nombrado solo lo ignoró.

—Bien padre, volviendo al tema… Te lo recuerdo ya que sé que esto no te interesa mucho, pero… Es mi cumpleaños—anunció con una suave sonrisa.

—Ridículo Jack…—respondió el adulto—tu cumpleaños no es sino mañana—gruñó pensando en que se había vuelto a saltar un día—y de ser así, ¿qué importa? —Enarcó la inexistente ceja— ¿qué pretendes? Si querías un regalo no faltaba más que decirlo…—bufó.

—Bueno, bueno, es que… Quería pedirte algo, algo que hace mucho quiero pero… Que adquiere mucho valor siendo mi cumpleaños—sonrió con esperanza.

— ¿Puedes dejar de darle tantas vueltas? —Consultó irritado.

—Quiero ver el halo de luz—respondió finalmente mordiéndose el labio con dudas.

— ¿Qué… has dicho? —Le miró sin entenderle y con muy poco interés en el tema.

—El… el halo de luz en el cielo. Nace algo lejos de aquí y esperaba… poder ir—susurró intimidado por la mirada de su "padre".

— ¿Halo de luz? ¿Hablas de un arco iris?… Absurdo Jack, sabes que las lluvias no son por estos días—se dirigió a la ventana nuevamente.

—No, no, no es un arco iris… Este es un halo totalmente blanco y grande… Sale de noche, pero solo en mi cumpleaños, y siento… Siento que alguien lo hubiese dejado para mí solamente—Pitch gruñó.

—Jack, tú sabes que es por tu bien que yo te tengo aquí… Eso que tu vez en el cielo no es más que una ilusión absurda, créeme…

—Pero…—Quiso rebatirle.

—No, Jack… ¿por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó tomándole del mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Porque afuera hay cosas peligrosas—respondió susurrando con mucho miedo en la voz, complaciendo al menor.

—Muy bien… Veo que lo sabes—caminó a su alrededor como si quisiera atacarlo y el pánico inundó al chico de cabello blanco—un día, tal vez, podrías salir—se encogió de hombros—pero falta mucho para eso… ¿entendido?

—Sí padre, ya lo sé pero…

—Sin peros—le silenció—si sales ahora… Algo saldrá mal, créeme, yo lo sé… Animales feroces con colmillos, gente horrible que querrá hacerte cosas horribles… E incluso plantas, todo en tu contra… Yo lo sé—le convencía con voz suave como si realmente le importara el bienestar de Jack—pero yo estoy aquí… Contigo, en la torre… Protegiéndote—le abrazó haciendo que su cuerpo se llenara del miedo y la oscuridad, devorando poco a poco sus esperanzas—tú eres tan infantil… Tan ingenuo… Pero eso no los detendrá, créeme, yo lo sé… No es más que una advertencia—le acarició el cabello—pero Jack, recuerda…

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó aterrado.

—Nunca más… Pretendas salir—susurró en su oído desapareciendo de sus brazos en una nube de arena negra, dejando a Jack completamente solo y asustado.

—Sí… padre…—se tiró al suelo de rodillas dejando que suaves lágrimas de terror bajaran por sus rostros. A pesar de la lejanía, Pitch sonrió.

**-Fin del cap. 1-**

Vale, vengo con el siguiente cap. De esto… (Aparte: ¿alguno sabe cómo **** se llama la Marmota?) ya tengo muchas ideas para más adelante y lo más importante lo tengo resuelto C= nos vemos queridas y queridos!


End file.
